


no matter what you know, i'll(i'll fix you with my love)

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Deaths were not uncommon occurences in Remnant. Every day, people fell to Grimm or to bandits. Blake had seen people die before, had lost friends and comrades. And Yang? Yang lost the only mother she knew, Summer Rose. She also saw friends and comrades be taken by death.But being praised for being the one to end another's life? Being treated as heroes? Now that was something they never expected nor wanted to have in their lives.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	no matter what you know, i'll(i'll fix you with my love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This time, I bring pain and suffering and angst to y'all. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! It hurt to write, so I bet it'll hurt to read too skfbwkfbs.

Blake stared at the elevator door in front of her. Her mind wandered to some time prior, when she had been in there with her wrists tied together by dust powerd handcuff. The difference was that, in that instant, the only restraint to her movement was Yang's left hand holding her own. She could feel the slight tremble of her partner's fingers, and her head turned to look up at Yang.

Her expression wasn't much different from when a guard knocked on their door saying that the General requested their presence. Yang's eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were clouded by worry. Her features were a sculpture of anxiety, lips pursed and jaw set. Blake could swear that her cat ears could capture the fast beat of Yang's heart. They flattened against the top of her head as her concern increased.

"Hey," Blake called and squeezed the blonde's hand, prompting her partner to look at her. When Yang did, there was a failed attempt of a reassuring smile and a small spark in the purple irises. Blake could read past it, though. "We're going to be alright. We're here for each other, remember?"

Yang's smile had more sincerity now, and the tremble of her hand decreased a bit. "Yeah, we are. I just... w-what if they _found out_?"

Blake knew exactly what Yang was talking about, and a sigh left her lips as her eyes closed. She didn't know either, she didn't want to think about it. Ever again. That day was a bittersweet one, in which she found her freedom, but her hands were also tainted by red. So many things in her life were tainted by that color, though. Her past and, for a long time, her thoughts. Of course his last act would be to paint her hands with his color as well.

And he painted Yang, too.

Blake made the decision of just bringing Yang's hand closer to her face and to kiss her knuckles. The small gasp didn't go unnoticed, and Blake opened her eyes to look into Yang's. There was shock and still some tints of uneasiness there, but there was also happiness and adoration. 'Yes,' she thought. 'Joy suits you much better, Yang...'

"We tell him what happened," the determination in the words surprised even Blake herself, her ears perking up. "We can't run from this, Yang. I'm not running from this."

Yang smiled at her softly. "Y'know... you're the bravest person I know."

"And you're the strongest person _I_ know."

A light blush took Yang's cheeks, and she cleared her throat. "Y-you're right, though. We gotta do this. And we're doing it..." Yang interweaved their fingers, bringing Blake's hand to her chest. Blake blushed, feeling the rapid beat against the back of her hand. Yang gave a bright, confident smile. "We're doing it together!"

Blake nodded and hummed, just before the door opened. They walked through the small corridor and into the common area. They had not expected to find Ironwood standing there, though. He was right in the middle of the room, seeming to be deep in thought. He had the same heavy, lidded in concern look in his eyes. Blake and Yang shared a worried look, and kept walking toward him.

"Oh, greetings, Blake. Yang." James said when he finally noticed their presence. His features had lightened up a bit, a small- almost unnoticeable- smile taking his lips. "I had been expecting you both. I have some news that might be of your interest."

The girls nodded, and Blake bit her tongue. With each second that passed as they headed to the office, she felt like Yang's assumption was correct. Her blood ran cold just from the thought. She knew that she said that they should face this, and her initial intention had worked. But as they entered the large office, she felt her confidence being drained from her.

'She just called me brave,' Blake thought as her ears dropped. 'But I don't feel a lot of courage in my system right now...'

"Together," Yang must've noticed her change of mood with how softly she whispered, for only Blake to hear. She received a small nod and a smile from Blake.

The two stood by the end of the stairs as General Ironwood walked up to his table. He sat on the chair, staring down at the young women who looked up at him. There was a sense of authority in the scene, a clear disparity between the power each side held. It made Blake's teeth clench against each other, her stare becoming a glare. 

She hated being looked down at.

"Relax, you two." Ironwood chuckled. "It is no bad news. Thinking back, I should've made that clearer."

"Then what is this about?" Yang questioned. "Why call _us_ up here, and not the entire group?"

"Although what I called you up here to talk about is actually one of the good things amidst all the chaos, I assumed you'd prefer to have it be more private," he sighed. "I requested a report from Cordovin on the day your group... _left Argus_. Quite an impressive stunt, I should say. Perhaps that means I should consider increasing security?"

Ironwood tried joking, and when none of them laughed, he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. Then, he kept talking.

"What captured my attention was the fact that neither of you were involved in the fight against her. And my curiosity increased when, in another report, it was revealed that Adam Taurus' body was found in the beach, with two stab wounds." Ironwood said, slowly. "With the state of Blake's weapon, it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion. I do need to know from both of you, though. Did you kill Adam Taurus?"

There was a silence as the two of them simultaneously tightened their hold on each other. Their eyes met, a million thoughts expressed through a simple stare. Then, they nodded, and looked at the General.

"Yes," Blake's voice trembled slightly, but it wasn't any less sure. "We were the ones to... take his life."

"It was in self-defense, though," Yang became defensive. "I- we didn't plan to do it. We were given no other-" Ironwood raised his hand, and the blonde immediately went silent.

"I understand," he chuckled, much to their confusion. "I didn't call you two up here to judge. I actually intended to thank you."

"Uh... excuse me?" Yang's eyebrows furrowed. "Thank us?"

"Yes. All around the world, we've all been expecting the day his terrors would be put to an end. Adam Taurus was the responsible for taking hundreds, perhaps even thousands of lives. And you two ended that. You are heroes."

"Did you not hear me? We didn't do it because we wanted to!" Yang responded, exasperated. Blake only stared at the man. She knew people would celebrate Adam being gone. She knew people would be safer. But being treated as a hero? Being congratulated? It was too much for her. "I don't want to be glorified or to be thanked for that! There's no joy or pleasure in what we had to do."

"I do know that, and I am sorry you had to go through that. But you still did it. You did not save only yourselves. He was a despicable man, and you remain as heroes for doing what you had to do," and that's what broke the dam for Blake. She was trying to remain calm, she was trying not to show the emotions that came with this talk. But she couldn't do this anymore.

"With all due respect, General Ironwood," she started through gritted teeth. "I don't feel like a hero at all. I wish things hadn't ended that way. I don't have the desire to draw blood from another person. That is not justice. Even if it was self-defense, it still felt wrong."

James' expression became unreadable, almost a mask. His eyes were covered by an emotion Blake couldn't quite place. It sent a familiar chill down her spine for some reason that she didn't comprehend until he started speaking.

"We are at war, Ms. Belladonna. When you fight battles such as this one, people are bound to get hurt."

_"And when you fight, people get hurt!"_

The memory made a gasp slip from her lips, sharp and pained. A perfect vociferation of the pang in her chest, that sent pain all over her body and made her grow cold. A part of her tried saying that the contexts were different. That this was not similar to what Adam had said. But a larger part was consumed by fear.

Fear of the memories that sentence brought to her.

Fear that someone as powerful as Ironwood would eventually become a monster, like Adam did.

Fear that once again she would have to watch someone fall and sink the same way Adam had.

The utter horror in her eyes as she let go of Yang's hand to back away surprised the blonde. She turned to her partner, ready to reach for her, but was paralyzed by the feeling of her heart shattering to very small pieces. Blake's eyes were filled with unshed tears, a fear in them that she'd only seen when they faced Adam. Her whole body was shaking violently as she hugged herself, and it seemed like she was putting all her effort into an attempt not to run.

Yang freed herself from the momentary paralysis and rushed to Blake. Her right arm went around Blake's shoulders, while her left hand caressed the ravenette's right arm. Yang glared at Ironwood, who also seemed to be in shock.

"I-" he tried starting, but was interrupted by Blake. 

"Please," she begged to Yang, her voice almost breaking. "Let's just get out of here." Blake's gaze turned to the General. It was an intense glare, sending frozen daggers at the man. When she spoke, her voice was much firmer. "I've heard enough."

"Yeah... me too," Yang agreed. When they turned around to walk out of the office, they didn't nod. They didn't show any sort of cordiality. Ironwood could be an authority, but at that moment, they saw him as just a man. A man who disrespected their thoughts when they clearly stated their feelings on the matter. A man who presented a mindset that matched the one he claimed to despise. 

Ironwood seemed to have become the other side of _his_ coin.

Yang exited after Blake, and before closing the door, she sent another blazing glare at James Ironwood. She didn't bang the door closed, and the silence was even more terrifying than what the echo of the harsh action would have been. They walked with no words coming from either of them. Yang thought of grabbing Blake's hand again, to try an anchor herself to reality as a way to not be taken by the sea of thoughts.

Blake had the same idea as her and was faster than her. Yang looked at her, and saw that her partner was still trying to not to break down. She just squeezed Blake's hand softly, to let her know that she was there. Blake squeezed back and looked at her, a grateful smile on her face. There was a bit of pain in her eyes though, and it made Yang's sadness increase.

When they got to the elevator, it seemed it was already there, waiting for them. It didn't take even five seconds after they'd started their descent for Blake to let the tears go. Yang was quick to wrap her in a hug, strong arms cradling her and bringing her close and hands rubbing her back. Blake just sobbed into Yang's shoulder and gripped her jacket, hands clenching so tightly that her knuckles went white.

"I got you, baby," Yang soothed as her own tears fell. "You can let it out, I got you."

The sobs that left Blake's lips were some of the most painful noises Yang ever heard. But she knew her partner needed this, she knew that Blake needed to let it out. Although not being able to take Blake's pain away made her feel powerless, it seemed to diminis when Yang held her like this. 

So that's what she did. She tightened the embrace and whispered reassuring words as Blake shattered in her arms. If that was the only thing she could do, she would put her everything into it. She would hold Blake for as long as she needed, amd even forever didn't look so long.

When they were halfway through their journey down to the dorms' floor, a grim thought struck Yang.

They weren't so free, after all. Physically, he was gone, but Adam Taurus' ghost will still haunt their lives for as long as thoughts like his exist in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this, and see ya in the next story!!!


End file.
